They fought, they bit, they made love
by lostloveloki
Summary: The water streamed down their pale bodies, blood mixing with water, and wounds knitting themselves shut. In their glorious union, bound like spouses born in war, they thrust against each other, shifting in their carnal pleasures as Ares and Aphrodite, embodying the perfect union of beauty and strength. They moved as dancers, as musicians, as artists, and only as assassins might, fl


A fist shot straight for her jugular but grabbing it mid-motion, she flung herself around his arm, so that she caught his neck between her thighs. The momentum of the impact was sufficient to knock him to the floor, but he quickly rolled to the side, forcing her to the bottom with his metal hand clasped around her neck, and his other hand prying her thighs off him.

"Using bionic enhancements is cheating," she groaned, struggling as he moved up pinning her down under his bodyweight. She kicked his back and dug her nails into his chest, but he merely smirked.

"You'll never get up," he whispered in a low voice, stroking her throat tenderly with his leather clad metal hand. He pressed his lips to her clavicle, never taking his eyes off her face. She narrowed her eyes, and watched him carefully, ceasing her struggles.

"Maybe, I'm not interested in getting up anymore."

Gyrating her hips, she pulled her hands out from under him and twined them into his soft, fluffy hair, tugging softly.

"Nice try," he smirked, pressing down on her forehead with his gloved hand, keeping her in place, until his head was looming right above hers. His free hand maneuvered between them, and he gently pinched her nipple through layers of material.

"Bastard," she chimed, tucking her legs up under him, defensively to cover up her chest.

"You weren't this demure a few seconds ago," he grinned smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't this careless a few seconds ago." With a swift kick against his chest she jumped to her feet, returning to a defensive stance, raising her hands in front of her chest tauntingly. She curled her index finger at the floor-bound trainer, smiling cheekily. "Can the poor old man not get up anymore?"

He growled, wearing a savage grin, his lips curling upwards. "I'll show you all the things that can get up, soon enough."

He swiftly threw his leg out to kick her feet out from under her, but she merely pounced, landing with her hands on his chest, and using the momentum to do an elegant flip.

"Little ballerina," he chuckled, rising to his feet, eyes perusing her hungrily.

"Tin man," she bowed mockingly, before trying to dart past him, following a quick feint to the right. His bionic arm caught her shoulder and threw her to the floor, where she landed in an unceremoniously heap.

He knelt down beside her, pulling out his favourite dagger and pressed it to her cheek.

"Surrender?"

She stared at him incredulously for several moments, working to ease her laborious breathing, locking eyes with him. Her pouty red lips parted, drawing a slow breath.

"Never."

A gun cocked against his chest.

"Wha-"

She smirked triumphantly, and licked her lips. "Stalemate?"

"Stalemate," he nodded.

They dropped their weapons and let them slide across the floor, and immediately intertwined their arms, reaching eagerly for each other's faces, locking their lips in a furious kiss.

"Cheater," she panted.

"Seductress," he returned with a brief laugh, before hitching her leg around his waist.

"That's _my_ job, Angel," she winked, relishing his groan as she used his least favourite nickname.

"Shut up, Red."

Her hand stroked along his chest, drawing a path from his neck to where she knew where his happy trail began beneath the layers.

"Make me," she moaned, flashing him a sultry look, winking cheekily before she pawed him through the leather trousers.

"With pleasure."

His lips found hers again and parted them eagerly, probing, teasing and demanding attention. She placed her hand in either side of his face, and drew his lips down her neck, moaning as he bit and suckled in her tender flesh.

She gyrated her hips again, creating enough friction to feel a familiar prominent bulge come to life.

"How about a shower?" she whispered against his ear, taking a moment to nibble on it appreciatively.

"Sounds fantastic."

She hitched her other leg around his waist, and wrapped her arms in a tight embrace around his neck as he rose to his feet, cupping her bottom, and holding her by her lower back. He opened the door to the communal dressing room with a push of his shoulder, and smirked as she unwound her arms, and unzipped her jacket.

"I missed those twins," he chuckled, leaning down and nuzzling her chest appreciatively. She arched her back at the pleasant tingling of his stubble, and let her hand tangle in his hair for a couple of seconds, tugging encouragingly. Her other hand quickly opened up the binds on his chest with practiced ease, flicking her head back.

"Off," she commanded, drawing back and tightening the grasp of her thighs.

Grumbling, he stripped off his layers, peeling them away quickly frenzied with desire, but just as he was about to launch into another set of kisses, she pressed a hand to his mouth, and slowly traced the contours of his toned chest. Her nails slowly dragged over his flesh, leaving red trails along their path, eagerly tracing his most tender scars. Leaning forward, she bit down on his throat, grinning as his flesh gave way, and she drew a little blood.

"Vixen," he groaned, allowing his hands to roam up and down her back, massaging her, and unclasping her brassier.

She licked his wound, and proceeded to lean back, so that he could slip her brassiere off., before unclasping her legs and falling to her feet like a feline.

"Lose the trousers, soldier." she smirked, walking off to the communal showers which were empty at 2am. She sashayed away, shimmying out of her trousers, and stepping out of her underwear. She turned her head briefly, eyeing him. Laughter pealed out of her throat, and she grinned, as she heard the mad scrambled of metal behind her. With each step she unclasped a different weapon, until a trail of knives, daggers and two small guns paved the way into the showers.

The water gently caressed her skin, drenching her hair, plastering it to her head, neck and cheeks, while she rubbed the bar of soap over her chest, increasing the pressure to obtain a little more friction. A warm and cold arm enveloped her waist, and a familiar body pressed against her back, rubbing against her eagerly.

"Hello, Soldier," she breathed in exhilaration, turning around in his arms and kissing him.

"Ballerina," he breathed throatily, groping her bottom, and stroking it lightly.

"How will we do this? We ended in a stalemate. Who gets to come first?" she grinned, tracing down between them and stroking his member eagerly.

"Here's a novel idea: come together."

"Intriguing," she beamed, feeling him throb and grow, while his fingers sought her pearl, and clasped around it.

"Oh my!" she gaped, bucking into his touch. He pushed her back, up against the wall and cupped her bottom as she wrapped herself up around him once more. His fine fingers played with her pearl, stroking, teasing, tugging, feeling for the swelling of her gender, and the needy dripping that gave her away.

"Fuck me," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling his lips to her chest. He licked her flushed, pink chest, and suckled, biting and tugging gently. Her nails dug into his flesh, drawing deep red lines from one shoulder blade to the other.

Groaning, he shifted her carefully, and slowly slipped into her, moaning helplessly as her slick welcoming heat enveloped him to the hilt.

Her eyes grew wide, never having grown used to the thickness of his girth. The water streamed down their pale bodies, blood mixing with water, and wounds knitting themselves shut. In their glorious union, bound like spouses born in war, they thrust against each other, shifting in their carnal pleasures as Ares and Aphrodite, embodying the perfect union of beauty and strength.

They moved as dancers, as musicians, as artists, and only as assassins might, fluidly, languidly, deeply and passionately, filling each other with frenzied want. Natalia tightened around him, when ecstasy drew closer, and dug her hands down between them, finding that deeply sensitive spot behind his hilt, urging him on.

She drank in the way surprise coloured his features, and the world shrunk down to just the two of them, as ecstasy broke them apart, and joined them in their shared bliss. He thrust to completion when her orgasm raked through her body, filling her, and feeling their mixed desires drip out from their physical union, washed away by the ever present water.

Intertwining their fingers, and pressing them above her head against the wall, they bound their lips once more, reveling in their small stolen moment of bliss.

Wiping the water out of his eyes, she smiled adoringly, watching a rare peaceful sensation pass through him.

"Natya," he breathed, stroking her hair tenderly.

"Vanya," she whispered back like a promise, and let the pains of their past and future stay at bay.

For just a little while longer.


End file.
